Hydrazine compounds are useful for polymer synthesis because they are reactive and bifunctional. Hydrazine compounds are also useful for rocket fuels, and in many other chemical applications where they act as strong reducing agents. Hydrazine compounds are also very hazardous to the environment and to human health. Hydrazine compounds can cause irritation, organ and tissue damage, and death. Hydrazine compounds are also carcinogens.
During the production and processing of certain polymers, such as polyoxadiazole, hydrazine compounds may be present in solutions such as feed solutions, wash solutions, waste solutions, product solutions, and by-product solutions. These solutions may be generated in batches or continuously in process streams. Because of the known hazards of hydrazine compounds, it may be desired to remove hydrazine from these solutions.
Known methods for removing hydrazine compounds from solutions may rely on adding further substances such as hypochlorites or ozone in order to render the hydrazine compounds inert. Yet these further substances may also not be desired in solutions, or may be reactive. For example, these further substances may cause undesired reactions or may harm the desired polymer products. Other methods of decomposing hydrazine compounds may yield unwanted nitrogen gas.
Accordingly, there is a need to remove hydrazine compounds from solutions without dissolving any new compounds in solution or causing further chemical reactions in solution.